Talk:Edward Weevil
The name is probably Weevil Sorry, I was in a hurry when naming the page. I think his name might be Weevil, as that would follow the Shichibukai thematic of animal-themed names. Weeble/Weevil are pronounced the same, phonetically. For those who are unfamiliar this is a weevil: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weevil If somebody could change it, I would be thankful. KingCannon (talk) 06:58, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Why dont we wait for the RAW, since we will rename the page for sure anyway. 11:43, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Raw: http://i.imgur.com/uWFc7Dp.jpg 16:02, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright let me close this by saying this: In the japanese version it's "ウィーブル" That means that the "ィ" (i) part is pronounced longer, like "ee". Weevil in english, while written like this is usually pronounced quickly, sounding like "Uivul", while Weeble is pronounced longer, like "Uiibul". Because of this I think that Weeble is more accurate to the japanese version. Grievous67 (talk) 14:42, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I mean the pronunciation is VERY subjective, depending on the person. But take this for reference "Uevil" on a documentary, rather than "Ueevil" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN-WjdA6uUo Grievous67 (talk) 14:53, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Zephyr Is he the warlord who cut Zephyr's arm? 10:34, October 1, 2015 (UTC) That is non-canon and will likely never be answered. 11:47, October 1, 2015 (UTC) how is that non-canon ? the story of zephr should be canon, if not how did he lose his arm ? Marco 1907 (talk) 12:48, October 1, 2015 (UTC) What? Zephyr is a non-canon character. His story is non-canon. His arm is also non-canon. 12:57, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Z is perfectly canon, Oda only said it was non-canon so fans are not obligated to watch the movie as he wants the manga to be enough to understand the story. Z's story perfectly fits with the rest of the series and was supervised by the author himself. The same goes for Strong World. I assume Weeble is the man that cut Z's arm and that info should be included in this page.KishinZoro177 (talk) 13:28, October 1, 2015 (UTC) No. I don't care why Oda said it. If he said he was non-canon, he is bloody well non-canon. And no, that is 100% pure speculation. This shouldn't even be discussed. 14:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Judging from how things are going, it seems like applying the warning textile !-- -- would be best to alert people to stop doing this.It will remain hidden and tell people not to keep editing like this. I just had to stop myself because was feeling hyped over Weeble's reveal. Thunderush (talk) 14:32, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Weeble did not cut Z's arm off. End of discussion. 14:44, October 1, 2015 (UTC) IF this fact is confirmed in the manga, which I highly doubt, then we will add it in the article. If not, then you shouldnt even discuss that. 16:00, October 1, 2015 (UTC) As everybody else already said it isn't canon since Oda said so. Besides that it's dumb to think he did it since Z would have lost his arm before the story even began since we knew who all 3 admirals were pre timeskip. SeaTerror (talk) 18:14, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay even if Z is not canon, inside the realm of the non-canoness (which accepts all the canon material) did Weeble cut Z's arm? It's either him or a 16 year old Law so... Grievous67 (talk) 18:23, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Or someone became a Shichibukai and resigned again within a short amount of time, like Blackbeard. We don't know. We can't say. Should be end of discussion. 18:27, October 1, 2015 (UTC)